Alphabet of Arda
by lindahoyland
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets written for the "There and Back" Alphabet challenge.
1. A Like Antagonistic Arwen

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been, nor will be made from this story._

**A quartet of drabbles jointly written with Raksha the Demon for the **_**Antagonistic Arwen**_** challenge in the **_**There and Back Again**_** LJ community****  
**

I.

"Can you imagine the pair, brother?" asked Rúmil of Orophin, newly returned from Lórien's borders. "The Lady's grand-daughter choosing a mortal wanderer, on Cerin Amroth itself!"

"A pity." Orophin answered. "Undómiel could have wed any Elf, yet will lower herself to a Man's bed. Strange tastes must run in her Peredhel blood."

"Lower?" A chill voice spoke. They turned and beheld the Evenstar herself, in a pale cold fury. "You speak ignorance. Perhaps you might speak again, with more care."

Later, the brothers agreed that they would prefer tracking a hundred rampaging Orcs to raising the ire of Arwen Undómiel.

II.

"You wounded my husband!"

Éomer had meant to mumble some excuse, but he could not. The Queen's eyes seemed to pierce the depths of his soul. "We were sparring and I was careless," he confessed." My folly grieves me deeply."

Arwen slowly rose from her chair. He quailed before her piercing gaze. How could one so fair be so terrible? Yet, was she not kinswoman to the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? Far rather would he face a hundred rampaging Orcs than this woman's wrath. For a moment, she glared at him, then swept purposefully from the room.

Éomer shuddered.

III

"What have you done to him?" Arwen Undómiel stood tall and fell, eyes blazing silver fire. Though Faramir had long withstood his father's withering stare, he was unused to such wrath in Aragorn's gentle Queen. He would rather face a hundred rampaging Orcs, for at least he knew how to fight them.

Faramir rose shakily. "My lady, the King is merely resting. We finished the trade agreement…"

The King in question grinned cheerily, cup in hand. "Vanimelda! Drink with us! 'Tis-it is a new batch of Dorwinion."

"So I see," she said, her face softening. "Well, let us celebrate together."

IV

"How could you, Estel?" Arwen glared at her husband while contemplating her bedraggled son. "You both look as if you had been dragged through a hedge backwards"

"We were," Aragorn admitted wryly. "I was showing him how Rangers concealed themselves."

"His tunic, which I embroidered, is ruined!"

Aragorn quailed. He would rather face a hundred rampaging Orcs than his angry wife." I am sorry, beloved, the work of your hands is wondrous fair, but is this son we made together not fairer still?"

"It is your bedtime, Eldarion." Arwen's expression suggested she would not be angry for long. "Estel, come!"

_A/N Drabbles I & III written by Raksha,Drabbles 11 and IV by Linda_

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_

.


	2. B Bathing Boromir

_The Characters are the property of the Tolkien estate_

_**Written for the "There and Back" challenge.**_

_**With grateful thanks to Raksha**_

**_Room Service_**

"Your towels, sir,"

"Bring them in."

Somewhat timidly, the maid entered.

Boromir, lounging in the largest tub the inn could provide, seemed unperturbed by her presence.

The girl knew she should avert her eyes, yet could not help but steal a glance at the firmly muscled chest and broad shoulders of the Steward's heir.

"Hand me one, please."

She did so, turning to leave as he rose from the water, oddly reluctant to do so.

"Your supper is being prepared, my lord," she said.

He smiled at her. "Why not stay and eat with me?"

Blushing, she nodded her assent.

**Last Service**

Aragorn gazed sadly at his fallen comrade. They had not been close friends. Many had been the disagreements between them. How could it be otherwise for two great warriors, born to lead Gondor when only one could rule?

Yet Aragorn's grief was sincere. He had respected Boromir's courage and prowess. He remembered him as a babe in arms, the darling of his proud parents.

Aragorn tore a strip from his shirt and soaked it in the river. With it he gently bathed the dead man's face, washing away the blood and grime.

It was the last service he could render.

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my site (link on my profile page)_


	3. C Certain Circumstances in the Citadel

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate_

**_Written for the "There and Back" challenge._**_**  
**__**With thanks to Raksha**_.

**At the doors of the Houses**

"Have you heard Ioreth's words? The King has returned!"

"Impossible! The siege must have turned her wits!"

"She saw it with her own eyes. He saved Lord Faramir from the Black Breath with his healing hands. _So shall the rightful king be known, _it is said_."_

"Look there he is! See the green stone he bears."

"Lord Elfstone, my son lies close to death!"

"Lord Elfstone, save my brother, please!"

"These are certainly momentous circumstances for all the city, from the Citadel to the Gates if the King truly has returned after so long."

Intrigued, the crowd followed Aragorn.

_**This is based of the following passage from "The Return of the King."**_

_At the doors of the Houses many were already gathered to see Aragorn, and they followed after him; and when at last he had supped, men came and prayed that he would heal their kinsmen or their friends whose lives were in peril through hurt or wound, or who lay under the Black Shadow. And Aragorn arose and went out, and he sent for the sons of Elrond, and together they laboured far into the night. And word went through the City: 'The King is come again indeed.' And they named him Elfstone, because of the green stone that he wore, and so the name which it was foretold at his birth that he should bear was chosen for him by his own people._

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_


	4. D A very dirty Dragon

**D= A very dirty Dragon**

**Written for the "There and Back" challenge.**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

**An Unexpected Puddle**

"Give it back!" demanded Eldarion.

His sister scampered through the gardens clutching his favourite toy. "I want it!" she cried.

"It's mine!" Eldarion made a grab for his treasure.

Angered, Farawyn threw it with all her might. It landed with a splash in a muddy puddle.

"No, look what you've done!" Eldarion exclaimed, wading in to retrieve his toy, oblivious of the mud staining his boots and breeches.

"Children, behave!" admonished their nanny; arriving on the scene

"Farawyn has ruined Smaug!" Eldarion wailed.

"Nonsense, soap and water can wash even a very dirty dragon clean," nanny quickly reassured them.

_A/N Farawyn is my name for Aragorn and Arwen's eldest daughter. This was my first attempt to write about her and about Smaug whose further adventures are detailed in some ficlets I have written for the AA Group which will eventually be published here._

_Farawyn appears in "Let Sleeping Kings Lie"_

_Wishing all my readers in the USA a Happy Thanksgiving._

_You can also see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them on my website _


	5. E Like an Evil Elrond

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

**Written for the "There and Back Challenge"**

**Consent**

"I have told Aragorn he may have your hand in marriage,"

Arwen's face lit up.

"When he is King of both Gondor and Arnor," Elrond continued.

Arwen's eyes blazed. "Ada, you cannot! That is cruel, that is evil! He is mortal, his days are not like ours."

"Precisely, my child. You need time to reflect on your choice. Aragorn is great amongst Men, but he is still destined to die."

"I have given him my heart and would know bliss as his wife!"

"Remember you have chosen a hard path," Elrond replied. "Your doom will be bitter at the ending."

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of this drabble on my site at_

.


	6. F like a Fearful Faramir

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. No profit has been, nor will be made from this story._

**Written for the "There and Back" Challenge.**

_**With thanks to Raksha**_

**F - like a fearful Faramir.**

**Choosing**

He had dreamed of the coming of the King, envisioned the dead tree blossoming, and imagined Gondor renewed.

Now the King was here, greater by far than he had imagined, victor over Sauron, commander of the Army of the Dead and blessed with healing hands, those hands, which combined with words of kindness, had restored Faramir's life.

Faramir's heart welcomed Aragorn. His head had doubts.

He recalled his father's scornful voice, calling him a wizard's pupil, comparing him to his brother. Denethor said Boromir would never put his trust in strangers.

Faramir made his choice. He would welcome his King.

**Hoping****  
**  
He had not been born to be Steward, far less to relinquish the Office of his longfathers.

Was he right to do this, renounce the care of Gondor to this almost unknown heir of Isildur? What if the man proved a tyrant?

Yet, his foresight told him, he was right to yield. Had Aragorn not saved his life, even though he could have barred his path to the throne?

His new lord approached. His piercing yet kindly gaze met Faramir's. He knew then that he could trust this new King.

All fears forgotten, Faramir knelt and proffered the White Rod.

**Waiting**

Faramir paced the room for the hundredth time.

"Try not to worry, mellon nîn, she is strong and the midwife is skilled," Aragorn soothed, getting up from his seat and placing a reassuring hand on Faramir's shoulder.

"I know, but much can go wrong," Faramir fretted. "It is taking so long!"

A scream pierced the air, followed by a high-pitched wail. Faramir shuddered and buried his face in his hands.

Arwen entered the room, a broad smile on her face. "You have a fine son, and Éowyn is well," she announced.

Faramir's fears evaporated like mist under a rising sun.

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my site _

Y_ou can read a longer version of the birth of Faramir's son in "Roses have Thorns" also on this site._


	7. G like a Gasping Galadriel

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate_  
_**With thanks to Raksha**_

**G: Like a Gasping Galadriel****  
**  
**Glimpse of Glory**

He would yield it so easily?  
Measureless might was within her grasp!

Lothlórien need not fail. Her fair Realm could endure as long as Arda lasted.  
The Mallorns would even bloom in winter. Blossoms would spring up wherever she trod. Elanor and niphredil would flourish in every field. Cerin Amroth would be the centre of a vast kingdom.  
She could widen her borders; all would bow before her, the beautiful and terrible Queen!  
Galadriel gasped; if she took it, she would swiftly fall as low as Sauron.

Suddenly, the glorious vision faded. She smiled wistfully at Frodo and remained Galadriel.

_Wishing all my Readers a Happy New Year. I have two seasonal stories posted here," The Gate of the Year" and " Star of Wonder"._

_You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my web site_


	8. H like a Hale Halbarad

**H – like a Hale Halbarad**

**Hail and Farewell**

_The Characters are the property of the Tolkien estate_

I was glad to be granted a last moment with one who was like a brother.

Despite his pain, he smiled, grasping my hand. I remembered our first meeting, he was yet hale, a man already in his prime, when I was but a gangling youth. Initial reserve soon turned to close friendship. He saved my life many times. Alas, I could not save his.

"Do not grieve," he whispered. "I foresaw this ending. I die content. You will triumph, Envinyatar!"

He sighed and breathes his last. Silently, he moved beyond this world.  
Alas, Halbarad! The victory was dearly bought.

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them on my site._

_A revised version of chapter9 of "A Time to Reap" is now available on this site._


	9. I like Inspiring Ilúvatar

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

**I - like inspiring Ilúvatar.**

**The Bower**

Arwen sat in her bower surrounded by the fairest blossoms. She sang sweetly to herself, while working at her embroidery. Beside her Eldarion sat on a blanket, playing with his toys.

Unobserved, Aragorn entered the garden and stood watching his wife and son, his heart filled with love at the fair sight they presented.

Surely the music of the Ainur could not have sounded so beautiful as Arwen's song? Yet was it not itself part of that music? Had Ilúvatar inspired every note, or had the creation in turn inspired the creator?

Only Ilúvatar knew the answer to his question.

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my site _


	10. J like juggling the jewels of Fëanor

**J- like juggling the jewels of Fëanor.**

_The Characters are the property of the Tolkien estate_

_**Written for the "There and Back" challenge.**_

**All in a Day's Work**

Aragorn sat down at his desk and began working on the stack of paperwork that governing the Reunited Kingdom entailed. It was important the treaty with Harad should be finalised today.  
The door opened and a small head peeped through. "Ada, will you play with me?"

"Later, Eldarion, when I have finished my work.

A few minutes later the door opened again, this time to admit his wife.

"Estel, I am waiting for you to come to lunch."

"Of course, vanimelda, as soon as I have read these documents."

Aragorn sighed; being King was like juggling the jewels of Fëanor!

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my site .__Happy Birthday to Aragorn!_


	11. K like kissing the King of Númenor

K - like kissing the King of Númenor.

_The Characters are the property of the Tolkien estate_

_**Written for the "There and Back" challenge.**_

_**With thanks to Raksha.**_

**Kissing Hope **

He had looked like an Elven lord when I first beheld him again, or even the King of Men he was born to be.

Now he comes to take his leave of me, humbly attired again in his worn raiment.

He takes my hand. "I do not know what may befall ere we see each other again," he sighs.

"You are my Estel and I have hope you will prevail," I tell him.

His lips meet mine, a touch both tender and ardent. Were he King of Númenor, his kisses could not be sweeter.

King or Ranger, I love him.

**Kissing Hands**

He sits high upon the throne, mighty and glorious. The Sea of Kings of Old must have looked thus in their prime.

I wonder if even at the height of its splendour, was any King of Númenor more lordly.

The greatest in Gondor wait in line to pledge their fealty to Aragorn Elessar. As Steward it falls first to me, to kneel and kiss his hand.

I could have been in his place, save on a lowlier seat. It troubles me not.

I know now what my dream foretold; not destruction, but that Númenor would rise again from the depths.

_A/N You can see an illustrated version of these drabbles on my site _

_Happy Birthday to Aragorn_


	12. L like the Legacy of Legolas

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate_

**Enduring Legacy**

_**With grateful thanks to Raksha **_

Land that was once desolate now bloomed. Shoots sprang from the saplings planted over what was once laid waste. Flowers blossomed profusely amongst the verdant grasses. Elves sang as they lovingly tended the young trees.

"You have worked marvels here, my friend," said Aragorn, looking around him. "The land flourishes again under your watchful care. Gondor needs Elves to help restore the bounty she once enjoyed."

"This is my legacy, " said Legolas. "When I am gone, I hope folk will walk here and remember the Firstborn. These trees will outlast many generations of Men."

Overhead, the gulls screamed mournfully.

_A/N _

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them on my website _


	13. M like Marrying Merry

M - like marrying Merry

** A puzzlement**

_**With thanks to Raksha**_

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._

"You wish to wed the Steward of Gondor?" Éomer sounded incredulous. "The last time I saw you, sister, you were in love with Aragorn and would consider no other!"

"That was but a young maid's fancy," Éowyn replied. "I have found true love now. Faramir is the right man for me. Marrying Aragorn would be as absurd as marrying Merry. I love them both as friends and sword - brothers, but could never consider joining in wedlock with either."

Éomer shook his head in bewilderment. He would never comprehend women, even if he had a Númenorean lifespan in which to try.

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them on my website._


	14. N like Nimble Nimrodel

**N-Like Nimble Nimrodel**

**A Playful Puppy**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. With thanks to Raksha._

Aragorn smiled indulgently while Eldarion raced around the garden with his new puppy, a birthday gift from Faramir and Éowyn.

Eldarion threw a stick, which the pup swiftly retrieved, no matter in which direction the boy threw it. Gracefully, she leapt and chased and dived, always one step ahead of the young prince.

"The Nimrodel herself could hardly be more nimble," Arwen observed, joining her husband on the bench. "Have you chosen a name for her yet, Eldarion? " she called.

"Nimrodel is pretty, I will call her that," he replied.

The pup wagged her tail as if in approval.

_A/N This is the first appearance of Eldarion's puppy who appears in further stories. You can see her on my website._

_"Out of the Depths" is now complete on this site._


	15. O like an Ornery Oromë

**O - like an ornery Oromë.**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate.__  
_  
**Unhappy Hunting **

"I must be losing my old Ranger skills," Faramir lamented. "I have failed to catch anything."

"So have I." Aragorn joined his friend in the forest clearing.

"How our wives will tease us!" groaned Aragorn. "I wanted to show Arwen I was still as skilled a hunter and tracker as in my youth."

"Maybe it was not a good idea to promise to provide a deer for the banquet," the Steward said dolefully. "I thought Oromë would smile on us, since we kill only for need, not pleasure."

Aragorn grimaced ruefully. "Perhaps he simply awoke in an ill mood today."

_You can see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_ my website

.


	16. P like a Pink Pippin

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

**P= like A Pink Pippin**

**_With thanks to Raksha_**_**  
**_  
**A pastry for Pippin****  
**  
Have this, it's freshly baked!" Bergil pressed a pastry into Pippin's hand.

The Hobbit hesitated. "Well, I shouldn't really, I'm on duty."

"No one will know. Besides, you look hungry."

"I am, they don't seem to know about elevenses here!"

Pippin could no longer resist and took a large mouthful.

Just then, Aragorn, followed by a crowd of lords, emerged from the Hall.

Pippin deftly concealed the pastry, swallowed quickly and started to cough.

"Are you quite well, Sir Peregrin?" enquired the King.

"I'm in the pink, thank you, Strider," the Hobbit replied, flushing.

Aragorn winked knowingly and moved on.


	17. Q like a querulous Quickbeam

**Q - like a querulous Quickbeam.**

**Lament for the lost**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate.__  
_**_Co written with Raksha for the "There and Back Challange"_**

Alas for the Ents, to have lost all trace of their wives!" exclaimed Aragorn with the pity only a recent bridegroom could feel. He fingered the keys thoughtfully. "Might they now return?"

"I met Quickbeam and his wife, Silverbark, long before Númenor fell," Galadriel recounted. "She was fair as a Mallorn in springtime. But they quarrelled often, being of different tempers. When she sang to the wind, he would have her be silent. After she left, Quickbeam sang of his loss, hoping that the winds would carry his regret to her. Now he has grown querulous, and sings no more."


	18. R Like a Radiant Radagast

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

_Written for the There and Back challenge_

_**With thanks to Raksha.**_

**Radiance**

Oblivious that he was observed, the boy gazed enraptured at the robin perched on a branch mere inches away from his face.

Only when its mate called from the far side of the garden, did the bird fly away.

"Mithrandir!" the boy rose to his feet. "It is good to see you again, but why are you smiling so?"

"You reminded me of an old friend then, Faramir," the wizard said. "Radagast alone could be so radiant in the company of wild things as you are. He would sit enthralled, surrounded by birds and beasts; taming them by his presence."


	19. S Like a Sordid Sauron

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._

_Written for the There and Back challenge_

**S - like a sordid Sauron**

**Phoenix Rising**

Head bowed, the young Steward picked this way through the rubble. Mithrandir had advised against it, yet he felt he must see where his father had died. He swallowed hard. It was such a sordid way for a great lord to perish.

"It was Sauron's doing. He destroyed your father's mind."

Faramir started at the King's voice. "How can you be so certain, my lord?" he enquired.

"I too, encountered the Dark Lord in the palantír. Merry later told me that it seemed I had aged twenty years in one night. It was a bitter struggle, ere I bent it to my will."

"You triumphed, though, unlike my father."

"Do not forget that I am Isildur's heir. I used the stone but once," Aragorn said gently.

"Alas, that my father ever touched the cursed stone!" Faramir said bitterly. "Our House now lies in ruin, our honour shattered like these walls."

"I think not," Aragorn replied, placing a comforting hand on the distressed young Steward's shoulder. "Your father acted unwisely, yet 'twas out of love for Gondor and her people. Sauron's sordid schemes did not prevail."

"You restored our hope," said Faramir.

"Together we will build Gondor anew," the King smiled.


	20. T like a Turgid Turgon

_**T – Like a Turgid Turgon**_

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate.__  
_**_Written for the "There and Back " Challenge_**

**Unwillingly to school**

Your tutor tells me you have not been paying attention," Faramir said sternly.

"I hate history!" Elboron grumbled. "Nothing but turgid prose about long dead people! What do they matter now?"

Faramir picked up the book and studied it. "These people were your longfathers, Turgon, your great-great grandfather, for example, saw Sauron again take up residence in Mordor."

"They are still dull," Elboron protested.

"Had Turgon not lived, you would not be here today," Faramir informed him dryly.

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly, think on that, ion nîn."

"Perhaps he is not so turgid after all." Elboron finally settled with his book.


	21. U like Unsavoury Urges in Umbar

**U- Unsavoury Urges in Umbar**

**Temptation**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien profit has been,nor will be made from this story._

_With thanks to Raksha_

Want some company, traveller?"

The man, who was elsewhere called Thorongil, looked up from his drink to meet the girl's eyes. She was pretty for a tavern pleasure-woman, still young with clear skin and lustrous black hair, which reminded him of Arwen's.

Arwen! How he ached for her presence.

"Does she not please you?" The innkeeper's voice interrupted his reverie. The girl's eyes widened with fear. Thorongil knew she would be punished if he rejected her.

"She pleases me." He tossed the man a coin.

The girl led him by the hand towards the stalls at the back. The cries of pleasure from behind the curtains left no doubt as to the nature of the customers' gratification.

"Come!" She slowly started to unfasten her robe, revealing shapely curves beneath it. Swiftly, Thorongil averted his eyes.

He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. "I must go now," he told his companion.

"I thought you wanted pleasure?"

_What man does not_? Thorongil thought. _But one alone can satisfy me_.

"There is no need for shyness." She sat down beside him. Suddenly, she was kissing him, her full sensuous mouth pressing against his own. Her hands fumbled with Thorongil's robe. Her silken tresses fell across his face. They smelt of jasmine.

He was a man. She was a woman and a fair one.

Thorongil hastily rose to his feet. "My friends await me," he lied. "I will tell your master you pleased me greatly."

"I do not understand."

"I cannot give myself to you. I must prove worthy of my heart's desire."

He stumbled out into the street; eager to put this place and its unsavoury temptations behind him. The sooner he could leave Umbar the better.

If he could not be joined with Arwen, he would remain forever alone.


	22. V Like Visiting Varda

**V= Visiting Varda**

**Written for the "There and Back Challenge"****  
**_**With grateful thanks to Raksha.**_  
_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._  
**  
****Soaring to the Stars**

He kissed her. At first tenderly, almost as if he feared she might break; then with increasing ardour when she responded with a passion equal to his own.

His arms entwined around her. She nestled into his embrace, revelling in his arms both gentle and strong. Lovingly, he stroked her tender skin.

"Arwen, vanimelda!" he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

Gladly she surrendered, giving her all and in giving; receiving bliss.

She had anticipated this moment for so long, but could never have imagined its sheer rapture. Soaring to the stars visiting Varda's domain could not bring more joy.


	23. W Like Wet Wargs

**W = Like wet Wargs**

**Written for the "There and Back Challenge" ****  
**_**With grateful thanks to Raksha.**_  
_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._

**A Narrow Escape**

Run!" cried Aragorn. "We are outnumbered; make for the bridge!"

Halbarad followed in haste, hoping the three wargs would not dare pursue them.

The bridge was a makeshift affair, little more than two rotting planks, which threatened to give way and tumble the men into the raging waters.

"They follow!" Halbarad cried as both men reached the other shore.

Aragorn dislodged a rock and aimed it at the rickety timbers, hoping to weaken them.

The wargs followed. Unable to bear their weight, the planks splintered and snapped.

Aragorn and Halbarad made good their escape, leaving the wet wargs far behind.


	24. X like excruciating exertions

**X - like excruciating exertions ****  
****on the way to that crucial cross ****  
****on the mouldering map.**

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._

"Ada, I'm tired," wailed Farawyn.

"Girls always complain!" retorted Eldarion.

"It is not far now, according to the plan. Come, Farawyn, I will carry you. Eldarion, you take the map. Be careful, it is very old!" Aragorn scooped up his little daughter in his arms, realising her short legs could carry her no further.

The children, always fascinated by their father's tales of summoning the Army of the Dead, were eager to see where he had emerged from the mountain.

They proceeded in silence for a while. Aragorn called a halt to study the map when he found no trace of the doorway under the mountain.

"We are lost, I fear," he conceded.

"Naneth said you were the greatest tracker on Arda!" Eldarion said reproachfully.

Farawyn burst into tears.

"I have endured many long and arduous wanderings during my life," their father told them. "This is but a minor setback. It was dark when I was last here, and I was weary." He studied the map again, then looked around him. "Now I remember! We should have turned left half a league ago."

The children brightened and there was a new spring in Eldarion's steps when he followed his father. Farawyn contentedly tightened her chubby arms around him.

"Here we are," announced Aragorn after a short walk.

"Let me down, Ada!"

"The ghosts will get you!" Eldarion warned.

"I released them long ere you were born," Aragorn reassured the little girl.

"I'm not scared with you, ada," said Farawyn. "I'm an explorer now, overcoming exhausting exertions just like you used to!"

Aragorn laughed, then lovingly embraced both children. Together with his fair Arwen, they were the true destination of all his arduous journeys.

_You can also see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_

.


	25. Y like a Yawning Yavanna

**Written for the "There and Back Challenge" ****  
**_The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate._

**Y - like a yawning Yavanna.**

The King and Queen sat upon makeshift thrones erected on the Pelennor, watching the Harvest celebrations. It had been a good year and the people had assembled to give thanks to Yavanna for her bounty.

Children danced and presented offerings of sheaves of grain and baskets of fruit and flowers.

Aragorn and Arwen smiled, enjoying the obvious happiness of their young subjects.

Then came the speeches. One by one the farmers rose and detailed their crop yields and their gratitude to the Valar for the fruitfulness of the land.

Aragorn's eyelids began to droop. Arwen surreptitiously nudged him back to full wakefulness. "Try to look interested, beloved," she chided.

"I am doing my best, but these speeches!" the King grumbled.

"If you are bored, you think how poor Yavanna must be yawning having to listen to them throughout Arda!" the Queen responded. "You have to preside over but one celebration!"

"Then I must be grateful," Aragorn replied.

When the next speech was concluded, the King rose from his seat and said in a loud voice. "People of Gondor, my brothers and sisters. Let us rejoice today. Freed from the shadow, our beloved land is bountifully blessed! Yavanna be praised!"

_You can also see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_

.


	26. Z like zooming around Zirakzigil

**Written for the "There and Back Challenge" ****  
**_**The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate.**_

**Co written with Raksha.****  
****This, I think was the hardest of the lot. After a fruitless struggle to make something out of this prompt, Raksha and I worked on it together and she came up with this, which was based on my original idea. **_  
__**But they that wait upon the LORD shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; and they shall walk, and not faint.**__**  
**_  
**Wings of Eagles**

_Isaiah 40:31_

The ravens had marked the Battle of the Peak. Fierce flared the flames when wizard and Balrog zoomed 'round Zirak-zigil in celestial combat.

Vultures and crows watched the wizard die. Yet they kept their distance, for he was more than mortal, and they refused to rend the flesh of one from the West. They squawked and cawed in surprise when he returned, and flew away in the light of his awakening.

The lord of the Eagles came last to Zirik-zigil, sent by Galadriel, gliding down the air on great wings that gleamed in the wintry sun. He screamed his joy when he sighted his old friend, for Gandalf still lived.

Gwaihir took up the naked wizard as gently as he would grasp one of his own newborn chicks. Back to Caras Galadon he gladly bore his burden. Around the Windlord flew many birds, shield and sigil to the new-made White Wizard: Falcons, hawks, wedges of winter-roaming geese, and finally, an exultation of trilling larks to trumpet the return of Gandalf the White.

The Eagle bowed his head to the Lady, and she thanked him for his strength and speed. "Tell your brothers," Galadriel said; "That the tide shall yet turn."

A/N

_wedge of geese_ came from the Collective Nouns List found from researching Terms of Venery at :

_exultation of larks came from my own memory of the term being one of the Terms of Venery. _

_This was my original uninspired effort._

Gwaihir willingly bore his burden. Lighter than a feather he seemed, clothed only in the sun's rays.

The Lady of the Golden Wood had sent him hither. Fierce flickered the flames when wizard and Balrog were zooming around zirakzigil, locked in celestial combat.

Happy was I that the Valar spared their servant. No mortal man but Maiar he.

Higher we rose above the clouds. The frail body seemed aglow, as if the Balrog burned away all earthly essences.

Gladly Galadriel greeted us; the wisest of women bade me tell my brothers that the tide was turning. I played my part.

_You can also see these drabbles with graphics chosen to illustrate them at_

.

_This is not the end of the alphabet,5 special characters are to follow._


	27. Special Characters

**Special Characters**

_**Disclaimer:** The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. The story was written for pleasure not profit._

**An E with dots like Fëanor's Spots **

Eldarion say hunched over his desk, frowning in concentration and biting his pen.

"What are you writing, my son?" Aragorn enquired.

"My tutor says I must write about Fëanor, but I find his name so hard to spell!" the boy replied.

"An E with dots like Fëanor's spots!" Aragorn told the boy. "That is how my tutor taught me to remember the spelling. Imagine if Elves could catch measles!"

"You found it hard too?" Eldarion asked incredulously.

"Do not forget that that I was once young." Aragorn smiled. "Now put your books away and I will tell you Fëanor's story."

**(The G-rune)- like Gandalf is no goon.**

The boy watched while the Wizard copied from the ancient scrolls

Why do you keep drawing a little tree?" Faramir asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"That is the G rune, by which I sign my name," Gandalf explained.

"G? But your name is Mithrandir." The boy sounded bewildered.

"It is, but in the North, they call me Gandalf. I have many names."

"However do you remember them all?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled." I cannot always, my dear boy, so that is why I sign my name with a rune, lest I forget which guise I am travelling under!"

**Ð - eth - like a thirsty Third Marshal on the Thrihyrne. **Théodenlistened toÉomer's report with a glazed look as if he were not truly hearing. He looked constantly towards Wormtongue like a child seeking approval.Éowyn hovered soliciously, but the King hardly heeded her.

Éomer felt stifled here. It no longer felt like home.

Tomorrow, he would ride to Helm's Deep and join his cousin. He would rather hunt Orcs in the shadow of the Thrihyne than stay here to witness the decline of the once proud House of Eorl.

Tonight,he would drown his sorrows. At least the ale still tasted good in the Golden Hall. The thirsty Third Marshall drank deeply

.

**Þ - thorn - like Þoughtful Þéoden.**

**Tomorrow, and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

The light burned low in Théoden's tent. He knew he should rest, but could not. Tomorrow they would reach Minas Tirith and fight alongside their allies.

Éomer stirred in his sleep. Théoden looked wistfully upon his nephew. If only he had heeded his advice and not listened to Wormtongue! How he had wronged the young man, yet Éomer's generous heart forgave.

Then there was Éowyn. His sister-daughter had suffered too from his neglect. Yet she would make a worthy Queen, if he and Éomer fell on the morrow.

Théoden smiled. Tomorrow he would have the chance to regain his honour.

_A/N Written for the "There and Back Alphabet challenge"._


End file.
